Akhir
by Kumuro-san
Summary: Ia bilang, semua sudah berakhir. Seketika kenyataan di satu waktu berubah menjadi ilusi dan apa yang ia anggap ilusi adalah kenyataannya. One shot. 6918


A/N: Iya, saya tahu ini masih bulan puasa. Dan bukannya menghormati orang yang beribadah, saya malah menjadi setan dengan publish drabble ini. Maafkan saya, tapi saya juga korban disetanin. Karena setannya menjelma menjadi laptop dan Wi-fi *nangis*

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Akhir © Kumuro-san

Summary: Ia bilang, semua sudah berakhir. Seketika kenyataan di satu waktu berubah menjadi ilusi dan apa yang ia anggap ilusi adalah kenyataannya. One shot. 6918

Warning: sho-ai tersirat, karakter sangat OOC, angst gagal, alur bolak-balik, kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) dan beberapa error lainnya

* * *

"Pergilah"

Ia mematung, seakan ia sedang berada dalam genggaman ilusi. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah otaknya telah mengolah informasi dengan benar? Pemuda itu cukup tahu, dirinya seorang ilusionis yang terlalu hebat untuk semudah itu terjatuh dalam sebuah ilusi murahan. Tapi, kenapa barusan ia merasa seseorang telah memainkan ilusi pada pendengarannya?

"Semua sudah berakhir"

Ya, ini pasti ilusi dan yang pemuda di hadapannya bilang adalah salah satu bagiannya. Belum berakhir, pemuda itu menyeru dalam benak yang berkecamuk. Berkali-kali ia mencoba keluar dari ilusi yang menyakitkan itu, tapi berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Karena pada kenyataanya, semua itu bukanlah ilusi. Demi melihat punggung pemuda yang lebih kecil itu melangkah semakin jauh, ia terpaku di tempat. Sang ilusionis itu menatap kosong, sekosong rongga yang baru tercipta di dalam dirinya.

Seekor burung hinggap di tingkap jendela. Nyanyian merdunya menggema hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Meski kicau burung itu telah menghilangkan kesunyian yang tadinya ada di sana, ia tak pernah membencinya. Dengan secangkir teh di sampingnya, pemuda itu mengambil tempat di teras rumah. Angin yang berdesir lembut menguarkan aroma teh hingga indera penciumannya. Aroma yang datang mengepul bersama uap panas, juga kehangatan yang menjalar di jemarinya kala ia merengkuh cangkir mungil itu. Ia tak pernah membencinya, tidak sama sekali. Tapi, kini ia mendapati dahinya berkerut seolah tak suka akan semua hal itu. Ia mengernyit, seakan sesuatu nun di dalam tubuhnya tercabik hingga serpihan terkecil.

Karena ingat, akan seekor burung kuning berisik yang selalu bertengger di pundak pemuda lain.

Karena ia sadar, aroma itu adalah aroma yang selalu menggantung di tiap pagi ketika mereka bersama.

Karena ia tahu, dua tangan yang tertaut jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan rengkuhan jarinya pada sebuah cangkir kaca.

Kini, pemuda itu terduduk bersama secangkir teh yang tidak lagi sehangat semula, melayangkan kedua bola mata yang kontras satu sama lain ke ujung halaman. Yang di mana di ujung halaman itu berdiri kokoh sebatang pohon sakura, mekar dengan sempurna. Menyebarkan rona merah muda pada sekelilingnya.

Bukankah ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, pohon sakura juga sedang mekar seperti ini?

Angin musim semi menyilir lembut, memainkan rambut biru gelapnya. Rumput hijau di bawah kakinya mengangguk seirama hembusan angin. Ya, semua sudah berakhir, rerumputan itu seakan membisikinya. Orang itu sudah pergi.

Lalu, buat apa ia menanti?

Buat apa ia kembali terduduk di sini, menahan sakit dan perih yang datang silih berganti. Pun jika ia tetap menunggu, akankah orang itu sadar dirinya sedang ditunggu?

"Lupakan semua," pemuda itu pernah berkata padanya seakan itu adalah hal yang mudah.

Oh, bukankah itu memang hal yang mudah? Dia yang telah mengalami siklus hidup dan mati berkali-kali, bertemu dan berpisah dengan orang-orang untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukankah itu mudah untuk melupakan semua? Bukankah memang hal itu yang ia lakukan selama ini? Toh, ia terlahir di dunia ini sendiri, bukan hal yang aneh baginya untuk pergi dari dunia ini juga sendiri.

Ya, semua sudah berakhir.

Kisah tentang dia dan pemuda itu sudah selesai. Dan bagaimana pun beratnya,ia harus menghadapi kenyataan. Biarlah hatinya tetap tertambat di sebuah dermaga, yang bahkan ia tak tahu di mana gerangan dermaga itu sekarang. Biarlah harapannya tetap menggantung hingga tersaput debu, tanpa seorang pun yang akan mengambilnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus melangkah maju.

"Kufu, selamat tinggal, Kyouya. Aku memang tidak bisa terus begini.", ucapnya dengan seringai, tapi getir di matanya tak dapat ditutupi.

Pemuda itu pun pergi. Meruntuhkan semua ilusi yang ia ciptakan di tempat itu hingga menyisakan sebuah bangunan tua dengan segala kekosongan di pelosoknya. Bangunan yang di satu waktu dipenuhi dengan kehangatan, bangunan di mana ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dulu. Dan kini bangunan itu berdiri dalam sepi. Tidak ada lagi kicau burung, tidak ada lagi aroma teh. Perlahan, ia membiarkan seluruh memorinya terlepas, mengudara bersama dengan ilusi bunga sakura yang kelopak demi kelopak gugur di depan matanya. Hingga akhirnya yang tertingal hanya segelondong batang pohon kering yang meranggas, kaki yang terakhir kali menapak di tempat itu telah meninggalkan tempatnya.

Dan jauh, jauh dari bangunan tak berpenghuni itu, sekelopak sakura mendarat di telapak pucat milik seorang pemuda. Telapak yang dulunya tertaut pada jemari pemuda lain, kini menggulung demi merengkuh kelopak rapuh itu.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

AAAASDFASDFASDFASDF

Iya, saya tahu ini pointless. Iya, saya tahu para tokohnya OOC sekali.

Tapi jangan men-trident saya dulu ya, mengomentari dan mengkritik saja sudah cukup, oke? *wink*

Di-edit kembali : 22 September 2013


End file.
